She will be loved
by BlackParadexxX
Summary: Pixie was young and in love. With her best friends older brother. Now 2 and a half thousand miles away and 4 years later what will destiny have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1 Wishful thinking

_** SHE WILL BE LOVED - CHAPTER ONE - **_**Wishful thinking**_**  


* * *

**_

Cast -

Pixie – Pixie Lott

Heath – Heath ledger (R.I.P)

_**I was stupid. I was in love. I was thirteen.**_

_**Heath was too old for me. He was my best friend's brother. He had messy brown hair and that crinkly smile that always sent me in a daze. I was literally Bella and him, Edward, the way he made me feel. He had that really deep voice that all the girls loved. The hot body, the sense of humour. He was seventeen.**_

_** His sister Taylor was just like me, probably why we got along so well. He hung around the house, always said hello. I always got flustered and embarrased around him. The normal teenage crush. But it wasn't just a crush to me...Not that he would ever think of me that way.  
**_

_**I had braces, wore contact lenses and was quite short. My hair is naturally blonde and my eyes a deep green. Taylor had lovely blonde ringlets and was an amazing country and rock singer. It was her dream to be a sucessful singer.  
**_

_**Me, I guess I didn't know. I was a great dancer I have to admit, took after my mom. But I was too shy to dance in front of people. I liked singing too but again, too shy. I just kinda stuck with telling everyone I was gonna be a journalist.**_

_**I always was self conscious. Pictures of me back then still make me cringe. I never smiled always tried to hide my face and family photos just made me shudder. Now I'm not too bad…but I'm talking about a thirteen year old me so let's get on with it…Heath right. **_

_**He was utterly gorgeous. I just wish….wish what? I would have made my move when I had the chance? And a seventeen year old going out with a short, just turned thirteen year old wouldn't have been weird at all?? Not to mention the fact he never EVER liked me THAT way! I guess I just wish I was older. Yeah older.**_

_**Sometimes I wished I didn't have any feelings whatsoever for him. But I would be lying. Just watching him enter the room, do that irrestible smile, made my day. It also made my heart ache. Especially when he had girlfriends. I remember to this day his first girlfriend, Ashley. She had long dark blonde hair and kind of talked and looked like Serena from Gossip Girl. He dated her for 3 months. Then it was Kate. She had unnaturally blonde curly hair and pouty pink lips. She was tall and had a great personality and dress sens, irritably enough. He only dated her a month though and then it was onto another Ashley, this time with brown hair and a big smile and really annoying voice. **_

_**I could go on forever and I know it's sad I remember this stuff.I just wish I could go back now and see him and tell him how I felt.**_

_** He'd be twenty one now. College. I just wish I could have seen him one last time. I wish he'd see me now and tell me I'm beautiful.**_

_** I wish the guy I end up marrying and have children with could be him. But it's all wishful thinking**_


	2. Chapter 2 Thirteen

She will be loved – Chapter two – Turning thirteen

When I turned thirteen years old I didn't want a party. I liked reading and mad dancing BY MYSELF and occasional singing in the shower but as you can tell nothing actually in front of other people. I didn't have stage fright per say – I was too scared to actually find out or not. But my mother liked parties and big decorations and large crowds. What I'm saying is, me and my mother…we had our differences. Still do. But that birthday was one I will always remember.

Let's see, if I remember correctly. It all started the day before my birthday – a school morning.

Friday. I came to school in my normal outfit. Converse, jeans, t-shirt and Taylor invited me over after school. We walked to her house (It wasn't far) and I noticed my mother's car was there. I should have noticed something was up but I didn't. I just guessed she came to visit Trace, Taylor's mom. When I got inside, they automatically stopped talking. There, right there I should have noticed something was up but of course I just thought they were having some private conversation about husbands or pregnancy blah blah. I went up to Taylor's bedroom with her and saw Karen and Mike, two of Heaths friends who were together since like, forever, and they were taking pictures of Heath covered in talcum powder. He still looked gorgeous and he was laughing that irrestible chuckle. I was about to ask Taylor what was going on but she went up and told him he was an idiot and she was going to tell everyone and why does he ALWAYS have to embarrass her in front of her friends then dragged me into her room and slammed the door. It was a daily thing for her. She did my nails and told me off for always wearing my hair up then we heard our mother's calling us.

'Ya mom??' I said as we reached the kitchen.

'Well, Trace and I just decided to hold your party here. It's a great location and our swimming pool is all blocked up and our kitchen's wallpaper is getting redone.' She stopped for breath. 'It's just so much easier.' She smiled unconvincingly after.

'Mo-om!' I complained. I was such a baby back then.

'Pixie, dear, please' her face suddenly went so pleading and distressed I thought she was going to burst into the tears, so I nodded quickly in agreement and said it would be fine. I'm not sure but I swear me and Taylor sneakily gave each other a glance. My mother always kept her composure. I thought I did too at the time.

'Hey Mrs. Adams, Pixie.' Heath walked in still a bit powdery looking. I remember getting all flustered because he remembered my name. How long had he known me? I was such a dork.

'I'll get the party decorations and the invitations done. Heath is that talcum powder?'

'Don't ask. So am I invited?' he joked. Then shot me that big lovely, gorgeous, amazing, drool worthy smile that made my unable to reply so I mumbled something then shot after my mother. Wow, I really was a dork. Anyway we went out to the car and my mom started it up and we never talked the whole way home. I should have asked her then what was up. I went up to bed and said goodnight. When I went to the bathroom I passed her bedroom and to this day I remember hearing soft sobs coming from my mother's bedroom. Little did I know.


	3. Chapter 3 Expectations

She will be loved – Chapter 3 – Expectations

PS. I changed the cast. I don't want Pixie Lott as Pixie anymore. I know that's weird but she doesn't fit in with the character later on. I'll tell you later on why because it would spoil the story now. Plus I don't want particular people as the role too much so people can imagine who's who if they want. And PS the characters name is still Pixie! Thanks if you read my story. ;)

You know when you really don't want to do something and you feel like 'It's a free world I mean I can do something about it right?' and the moment hits that you really cannot get out of it when you sit in that backseat in your 'Party clothes' and that anxiety curls in you and you feel like your gonna puke? Ya I still remember that feeling. It sucked.

Well I gotta admit the party wasn't as bad as some. It wasn't that my mom treated me like I was a little girl. It was more the opposite. She had champagne and cocktails and sophisticated stuff that I had no time for at that age. In fact the only good thing was that she invited lots of my older teenage cousins and that was pretty cool to most of my friends since you know, they were 'cool'. My mom loved pool parties but I was seriously self-conscious in a swimming suit never mind the bikinis my mom used to dig out.

When I walked in, the place was packed. Taylor's mom was handing out little weenies on sticks to everyone and Taylor was doing her nails. I saw some friends from school on the trampoline and dancing near the pool. Ha and I remember seeing a guy being thrown into the pool. I went over to laugh and realized it was Heath and nearly died. I was so shocked he came. Then I remembered it was his house. Then some guy from my class shouted 'Birthday Bump' and bumped me so hard I went flying in. Total Morto.

I guess that wasn't the worst party ever. Taylor came up and complained to Heath that he was once again acting soo totally uncool and why is he such a loser blahdy blah.

"I love you too Tay. Hey birthday girl, Miley'. He frowned. 'Miley you have mascara running down your face'.

'Aw man, now I gotta reapply'. She groaned and walked off.

'Hey Pixie let's go watch the movie on inside' Taylor said and dragged me inside. It was 'Just married'. It was good, definitely funny but my mind was distracted. Maybe by Heaths incredible body. He had two tattoos. One on his arm and the other on his chest. My mom came in with loads of pizza even though she hated the stuff and strangles me if I so much as look at a Pizza Parlour. My nails were so chipped back then. Come to think of it their getting kinda bad now...No shut up back to the story!

After everyone went on home, my mom and Trace went into the kitchen and started whispering. Then my mom came and sought me out.

'Let's go home Honey' she said and smiled.

Honey? 'What's-'

'Oh we'd better hurry…thanks Trace goodbye' she mumbled and went quickly out with me.

We went home and when we walked in the front door I realized Dad wasn't there.

'Where's Dad? He missed my party.' I said

She sighed and turned around.

'He's dead isn't he'? I burst into tears. He he that was funny. Sorry back to the story.

'No, no'. My mom took my hands. Physical contact. I had shuddered.

'Me and your father we're getting a divorce'.

'A divorce'. The word sound foreign and odd but more…predicted. Like something that was naturally going to come like death. At the time their marriage was down the toilet anyway. I had highly doubted that French maid was just a maid to my dad, neither was the Portuguese lifeguard just a lifeguard to my mom. Come to think of the one we have now isn't either...but anyways we're talking about 5 years ago, divorce, right.

'Also baby, me and you, well we're moving to New York' she stated matter of factly.

I opened my mouth and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories of a New York Girl

**She will be loved…Memories of a New York Girl.**

_So here I am sitting in the waiting room of my mother's new husband's hotel. She's 45 minutes late for our "lunch' together. I say 'lunch' because it usually involves a low-fat no sugar smoothie each and a packet of Bontril. While I sat there smoothing out my skirt I thought about the day I left Carson City. Two thousand four hundred and nine miles away in Nevada…_

_I remember I wore white jeans, white baseball cap, white converse and my baggy 'Children In Need' t-shirt my Grandma got me from London. Taylor cried and made me promise to text her as soon as I got there. She gave me a friendship bracelet. I cried a little there and gave her a hug._

_Miley was the most tearful. She IS a drama queen! I mean was…anyway she gave me her special 'Miley necklace._

'_Miles you can't give me this you saved up for months to buy it!' I had said._

'_Girl you know I'm gonna lose it soon anyway so might as well have it' she retorted in her strong Southern accent and hugged me one last time._

_My mom said goodbye to Trace and we got in._

_Miley shouted after me 'ya'll better call ya hear me Pixie!!'_

_I looked back and waved._

'_Don't worry Pix, you can call them or do whatever you want when we reach Manhattan.' My mom sighed turning up the radio._

_As usual she was wrong._

_Speaking of the Queen B herself here she comes._

'_Mom you're late…'_

'_Oh quit it I was just showing Grace some old prom pictures of me. She is going to host this year's Big Night you know. 'She said snootily._

_What a surprise there. Grace was my half sister in the same year as me. But the total opposite of me. She reminds me scarily of Blair from Gossip Girl. She likes to think of herself to look like a cross between Selena Gomez and Rachel Weisz. In fact everyone here looks like they stepped out of a Gossip Girl episode except me. Maybe I'm Vanessa…or maybe I'd just like to think I am. The truth is I'm turning everyday since I've got here. It started with the extensions even though they're gone now since my hair grew with all those fancy hair products. The laser eye surgery, my braces removed and teeth whitened and corrected. When I look in the mirror I can't even see my old self anymore._

'_Let's go Pix, we'll be late for reservations' my mom called out._

_I snorted. Only in New York did you have to make reservations for lunch. As I walked out the door I touched the Miley necklace hanging around my neck and looked down at the bracelet on my hand. So much for forever…_


	5. Chapter 5 Hot child in the city

**She will be loved – Hot child in the city**

Author's note - Okay well I'm pretty bored today everyone so I'm writing lots. Thanks anyone who reads this and I got reviews so I was so really happy. I finally thought of a perfect Pixie. I'm thinking young Christina Aguilera you know in the genie in a bottle video? You see Pixie Lott is too muscled (nothing wrong with that! I would love to be!) But hey whatever suits ye. This is my longest yet and I seriously need reviews cos I'm working on this and I need to know if you like where it's going. If you don't like then tell me cos I'm good at twists so I'll twist it...And btw if you're wondering bout the title and you've never heard of Joan Jett and think it's a pretty common title well then I should probably tell you it's a Joan Jett song. Ya know it?'Hot child in the city..running wild and looking pretty'??.Course if you've never heard of Joan Jett then that doesn't do much either. She sings 'I love rock n' roll' and Kristen Stewart's playing her in the Runaways. I dunno where this is going so here is the story!

_**I hate my school. I know loads of kids say that but I really do. It's full of snotty, stuck up rich kids and I'm treated as one of them since I'm Graces step-sis. Well I'll tell ya something if I could choose to hang with the 'losers' A.K.A the normal people over the BFH as I call them (Bitches from hell) I would go with the losers.**_

_**Our school doesn't have a uniform but people there dress in school clothes. I didn't know there was a whole fashion range of school clothes until I went to school in New York City St. Tulula High School. Commonly known as NYCT. Oh yeah you see there is knee high socks, always satin, never plaid. Checkered skirts with lace at the end,plaid skirts in all different clours but usually darkerones, pastel shirts, mostly white, cute belts, girly hairbands and of course the black heels. Well I'll tell you the looks I got when I turned up in black converse, denim skirt and a white t- shirt and waistcoat. And I even thought that was hell and back.**_

_**Right now I'm looking in the mirror, cursing the moron who invented liquid eyeliner and finally gave up and left myself with general black eyeliner, some red lip gloss not too bright and a little mascara. I smile when I see my nose ring. I remember the day I got it…I was so pissed off at my mom for booking me a Hollywood bikini wax then setting me up with some rich dude at a pool party that I went off and got it pierced. As well as my bellybutton. And a tiger tattoo on my back. I was really pissed!**_

_**As I reach NYCT I stop. Who's really gonna make me go to school. I turn around and I march uptown. Well march is a bit of an exaggeration, more like I sneak.**_

_**First place I got to? Esquire's. They have the nicest Mocha's in history. As I sit there I look out the window and see some guy notice me. He walks in and comes over.**_

'_**Hey I don't know if you remember me?' he says.**_

'_**No, I don't' I reply sipping my mocha.**_

'_**Uh...I'm a…Joshua Young? You know from the pool party? We were both complaining of our mothers and talked about Stephen King??' He asked, obviously desperate for me to remember.**_

'_**Oh yeah one of the only decent people at that heap of shit, sit down' I gestured and he did.**_

'_**So what's up?' I asked flicking m hair out of my eyes. He glanced at what I was wearing. A black denim coat, brown spaghetti strap top coming up just about my belly button stud and skinny blue jeans with black suede heels. I frowned.**_

'_**What?'I said.**_

'_**Nothing it's just you don't look like you're dressed for school and you are a bit late too…' he replied with a skeptical look.**_

'_**I could say the same for you' I said, relaxing again and taking another sip. I remembered from our conversation him commenting on how lucky I was I didn't have a uniform and that his was an ugly shade of green. Right now he was just wearing a jacket and jeans.**_

'_**Touché' he said with a smile looking down.' Listen I've got to get going but I'd love your number?' he asked slowly raising one eyebrow.**_

_**I contemplated. He's not the worst type of guy round here so a chance couldn't hurt. I wrote down my number on a tissue and handed it to him.**_

'_**I hope it's not a fake' he joked.**_

'_**So where are you off to?' I inquired as I took the last mouthful of my mocha and took up my long bag and put it round my head.**_

'_**Seventy schools and universities from California are touring today as part of that new thing the state set out, so our school is one of lucky few to accommodate them since we're going over there in three weeks. I'm sure yours is too posh to handle rednecks' he smirked, getting up.**_

'_**I used to live in California actually' I said getting up too.**_

'_**Uh…'he stopped, wide-eyed, looking to see if he caused me offence.**_

'_**Chill' I laughed. 'So do you know what schools' I said slowly and hopefully, my heart baiting even thought I knew Carson was a tiny city and there were hundreds if not thousands of schools in Cali besides my little high school. But it wasn't the high schools I caught notice of. Colleges…**_

'_**Nope it was a competition thing I think?" he said pushing his chair in. 'I'll see you' he smiled a walked off.**_

_**I sloped off to the nearest shop spotting some high school with a Californian uniform pointing at some things and giggling. I walked past them and heard some guys wolf-whistling but I took no notice. I went into a cute outlet store my friend's mother owned. Betty was one of my friends who came from a seriously rich family but looked upon wealth the same way I did. Shenae was in there also who was a serious snob but in a nice kind of dumb way. For whatever reason I warmed to her. Probably because when I went to the theatre people thought she was Alicia Silverstone and gave us free tickets. My mom would freak of she saw theatre tickets on my credit card bill. She disapproves of me mingling in Public Facilities. **_

_**They were checking out some cute tops and I waved. They waved back and started to come over but I gestured for them to stay. I took out my cell.**_

'_**Hello?'**_

'_**Taylor…hey it's Pixie' I said nervously.**_

_**There was no sound from the other line for a while. 'No time no speak' the last word sounded like it was spat.**_

'_**I'm sorry my mom is a…never mind it's just I heard about California schools coming here and I…'I trailed off.**_

'_**You wanted to know if we were here. Well it was a Science Decathlon competition and since we only breed dorks' she emphasized the word' we won a place.' **_

'_**Cool where are you?' I said trying to sound indifferent.**_

'_**You want to talk to us??You got guts, my moms angrier than any of us.' She paused and sighed heavily. 'I know it was your mom's fault we fell out though.' She paused for a bit and talked to someone.' We're at a Record shop called Howards Music. All of us. 'She hung up.**_

_**I knew exactly where it was I loved the CD's there. I ran across the street and people yelled at me. I ran into the shop ten minutes later smoothing out my hair and looked around. It was packed.' Oh man' I grumbled.**_

_**I went up to look at some Bob Dylan, since she loves him, when I banged into someone.**_

'_**Sorry' I said.**_

'_**It's fine. Easy mistake, this place is crowded!' I heard a familiar male voice say.**_

_**I looked up. 'Mike?'**_

_**He looked for several seconds and his mouth formed a big O. 'PIXIE!!!?' he yelled.**_

_**I shushed him. People were staring and frowning. I saw Karen rush up. 'Holy cow look at you! You are smoking I can't believe you were a little girl with braces once. No offence' she babbled.**_

'_**Mike I thought you said your Rolling Stones CD was one of a kind there's like ten copies…'I looked around and I stared into the eyes of my childhood love. **_


	6. Chapter 6 No Time long See

**She will be loved – Chapter Six – Long time no see**

**_She will be loved pictures_**

**_there are some pictures I found for 'She will be loved' and also' pieces of you'...to make story more interesting of course._**

**_ Fan fiction doesn't let me post them otherwise. _**

so just type in photobucket but dont forget the www. and the .com at the end and then press

/albums/ad119/PiecesOfMexxX/She will be loved/

for the second one press

/albums/ad119/PiecesOfMexxX/Pieces of You/

hope it works!

**_I hope you enjoy them they are two albums i created just for the story!  
_**

**_Xoxo_**

I forgot to say, the reason I replaced Pixie Lott was because I needed an actress who could pull off the bad girl look perfectly and Pixie Lott couldn't. Christina Aguilera definitely could. I'm not talking about her in the 'Dirty' video now, but you know she could pull off the tattoos, piercings and cigarette better than Pixie Lott!

XOXO

_**Okay I know you're all probably thinking what the hell. One day schools from across the U.S.A decide to magically have a tour of New York (Well the government had a new policy thing or whatever) and in those schools happened to be the college Heath went to plus my old school? Actually when I think of it like that it makes a lot more sense but anyway not the point. Here I am. Here I am just looking into those big brown eyes speechless like some kind of Dodo. WAKE UP!**_

'_**Um...Uh...no time long see' I said then frowned. Oh great going doofus. What happened to that calm, cool, totally hot girl just talking to Mark or Tony or whatever that guys name was? My brain has officially gone to mush.**_

_**Heath laughed and raised an eyebrow.**_

'_**I am an idiot.' I said matter of factly then I got swung around and embraced by several different arms.**_

'_**Pixie, Pixie! It's Miley you gotta remember me right?' **_

'_**Uh Miles it's kinda hard to forget' I said pulling back. I breathed. 'So what's up?' I said brushing my hair back staring at Miley and Taylor.**_

'_**I'm sorry, Omigod you are so different! We should have kept in contact!' Taylor said.**_

'_**Ah my fault…so you wanna take a walk or something it's hot in here' I replied, trying to get away from that touchy subject and I gestured towards the door.**_

'_**Ya sure, everyone related or friends with me let's go' she called out loudly and seven people shoved out the door. I turned around. Heath was there, damn, so was Mike and Karen, Taylor and Pixie, a Latino girl I didn't know and some blond guy.**_

'_**This is Sophia and Lucas, my boyfriend.' Taylor said proudly. 'So you got any boys?'**_

_**I was just about to answer when, knowing my luck, the guy from Esquire's came up.**_

'_**Pixie, hey are you stalking me?' he came up, giving me a flirtatious smile and winking. I raised an eyebrow and he coughed and went back to the expression he had. 'This is Howard, my friend.' I looked at his left to see the asshole my mom was trying to set me up with at the pool party.**_

'_**Hey baby' he said, nodding, looking at Miles, Taylor and the rest, and seeing that they are nobodies, he looked back to me.**_

'_**This day is just getting better and better huh?' I said, taking out a cigarette. I don't usually resort to ciggies, but desperate times call for desperate measures.**_

'_**Pixie Rochelle White, you cannot smoke' Taylor yelled trying to pick the cigarette out of my hands, the rest of the group giggling. That was it.**_

'_**Fuck off I can do what I want.' I sighed and looked at Howard. 'What do you possibly want?' **_

'_**Hey baby, I'm sorry if I offended you...' he started.**_

'_**Grabbing my ass is more than offending me!' I retorted.**_

'_**Try seeing things from my point of view babe-'**_

'_**I would but I don't think I could get my head that far up my ass' I said pushing him back and throwing my cigarette down, then stomping towards my hotel.**_

_**Everyone followed me. What was I, bloody Jesus Christ? I stopped myself in the hotel and breathed. Omigod, once again my inner New York bitch took over and I humiliated myself in front of the only people who aren't faking it in my life. **_

_**I turned around, seeing them all staring at me. 'Sorry, but I really hate him' I said, smiling, hoping for forgiveness. All Five of them stared at each other and burst into laughter. I breathed out, relieved. **_

'_**That's ok, he was acting like an ass but next time spare us the graphic terms' Taylor said looking around. 'Wow this place is amazing, you live here?'**_

'_**Yeah, my mom lives in another hotel not far from here' I said sniffing looking around. It never really felt like a proper home. **_

'_**Can we look around?' Miley said, clutching the Latino girl and Taylor, who then grabbed Karen.**_

'_**Knock yourselves out' I said pulling out another cigarette inconspicuously as they walked off. Mike looked around awkwardly then followed Karen. I looked up at Heath and offered him a cigarette. 'Thanks' he said, taking one. I took a proper look at him. His hair was kinda blond now and his face was definitely older. But other than that I couldn't see much difference. I tried to convince myself, now seeing so many guys, so many models, his face did nothing for me. But I was lying. This is gonna be a long day… **_


	7. Chapter 7 Writing on the Wall

**She will be loved – Chapter Seven – ****Writing on the Wall**

Taylor was holding up a navy t-shirt that read 'I love NY'.

'Do you guys think mom would like it?' she asked.

I nodded, totally in my own world and Miley was trying on about a hundred different dresses, gushing about them to the Latino girl, whose name I hadn't quite caught yet.

'So what's your name?' I asked her, throwing the cigarette butt into a trashcan beside me.

'Maria…I'm kinda new so Miley was showing me around one day and I guess we all just became friends' she said and looked away sniffing.

Geez what did I have cooties or something. I didn't have time to reply because right there in the doorway was the woman who should have been cast in The Devil wears Prada', the person who has tortured me more than any high school could ever…my mother.

'Darling I have been looking everywhere for you. Look you found your old Carson friends how lovely' she said embracing her arms together and looking around, practically oozing with pretentious airs.

'Hello mother' I said acting as if my old worst enemy had just walked in the room like in one of those old cowboy movies. Heath snickered while Miley and Taylor coughed looking around.

My mother tried not to let the awkward air affect her but I could see my hostility was getting to her. 'Well Paul was just telling me about this beautiful little restaurant so I'm off' she said smiling. She waltzed out the door but just stopped short and spun around. 'Oh Pixie why are you not at school?' she inquired.

I mumbled a certain four lettered curse word under my breath then put on a great big smile. 'Duh mom schools are touring, if you're not on the committee then schools off!' I said without faze.

'Why are you not on the committee?' she persevered.

''Cos I don't wanna be on a dumb committee' I said back.

The crew laughed. I can't believe I just called them the crew again. This was the best time I've had in years. My mother frowned and continued out the door. I'd hear about this later…

'When did you become so brave' Taylor said poking me.

'I dunno New York does stuff to you…not necessarily all good' I said, sighing. I was shattered. I had barely got enough sleep last night and this day was taking its toll on me.

'Who wants to see Pixies bedroom?' Miley sung and took my hand. I followed, giving up to her and we all crammed into the elevator, giggling. Taylor looked back. 'Heath are you not coming?' she asked.

My heart stopped.

'Well we should get back' he said, and his eyes were flickering around.

'Oh no we missed the hotel proclamation thing and now we got no rooms' Miley suddenly wailed.

'You can stay here…I got five rooms and my step-sister person has a room next to me she never uses' I offered.

'Yay' Miley clapped her hands.' So it's settled'. She pulled Heath in who fell against me then backed up apologizing. Miley tutted the smiled 'You know it's almost like fate, the way we happened to just meet you here'.

'Yeah what the hell does it have in mind then?' I said to myself, looking around and resting my gaze on Heath, who was looking at the elevator doors and he sighed then looked to his right and met my gaze…


	8. Chapter 8 The Runaways

**She will be loved – Chapter Eight – The Runaways**

When I opened the door to my room the first thing I heard was Miley's scream. She ran around and jumped up and down and called dibs on a bed. I was going to object but I was so tired, the carpet would've been enough for me. My clothes were kinda thrown around and my make up was all over the table but other than that it was ok.

I went out and opened the room next to me that belonged to Grace. It was the total opposite. Everything was perfect even though the maid hadn't even come yet and everything was scarily regal. Marie smiled.

'This is nice. Can I have this room on the right?' she asked me politely. I could see her gaze averting to my showing stomach though and her disapproving looks at my nose ring.

'Sure take what you want.' I said throwing the keys on the coffee table which had a plush tablecloth. Mine had coffee stains and junk all over it. I snorted and shook my head then went back to my room. There were three beds in my room and the couch and one bed in Grace's room plus her couch. That made five beds in total. Marie had one.

'Me and Miley will share the second bed in your room' Taylor said nodding. 'So now there is Karen, Mike, you, Heath, Mom and Lucas to go.'

'I'll sleep on the couch in the posh room' Lucas offered and we nodded.

'How about Miley sleeps with Marie and I'll sleep with Taylor' Taylor's mum suggested and Taylor nodded but secretly rolling her eyes. 'That makes way more sense. And Heath you can sleep on Pixie's couch' she said.

'Sure' he said nodding indifferently. He looked wrecked too.

'I can sleep on the floor if I have a blanket and cushion' Mike perked up.

'Aw poor Mike…Yeah you can do that' Miley said moving on quickly, obviously not caring about his comfort. 'And Pixie you and Karen can share your bed.

'Sure…now we're sorted can we please go to sleep?' I said rubbing my eyes and smudging my mascara which everyone laughed at.

We all took our places and swapped blankets and cushions and whatnot. We probably actually went to sleep at two am. I saw Taylor changing into old teddy bear Pj's and Miley wearing a large t-shirt with Dolly Parton on the front. I threw on sweat pants and a string top and fell on my bed.

'Good night' Karen sang and hopped in. I mumbled something I didn't even understand back to her and fell asleep almost straight away.

………I woke up to someone's phone singing 'Its Peanut Butter Jelly time' over and over again. I hit something hard and everything went fuzzy for a bit then I heard several people sniggering. I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen headfirst out of bed.

I got up quickly and stumbled into my walk in closet and shut the door. I was scared to see what I looked like. I took out face wipes and cleaned my entire make up off but my thickly smudged eyeliner and mascara still remained and created a kind of eighties smoky look. I brushed my hair down then eventually gave up. I put on a white clingy string top, a black pleated skirt with a chain on the side, extremely short of course, black tights and black ankle boots. I put on gold and silver bangles up each arm and walked out. Heath and Mike were yawing near the wall and Mike waved at me. Heath looked up and smiled, obviously bemused by my outfit and make up and then looked away quickly. I saw Taylor had already changed into a red and white T- shirt and jeans and Miley was wearing a neon pink pencil skirt with a black and yellow string top underneath and a denim jacket, complete with cowboy boots of course. The boys were all standing on the side shaking their heads as everyone rushed to the one mirror to do there make up. Marie was complaining about her weight even though she was totally flat and was obviously fishing for compliments. I rolled my eyes. She was wearing denim jeans, white pumps and a white long top. Boring. Taylor turned around.

'Hey how come you look so perfect with no make up? Not fair!' she groaned and shoved me.

'I do not I look a wreck. I still have smudged eyeliner! I'm just not bothered right now' I said and reached out for my cell and called my mom.

'Yes hello?' I heard my mother say.

'Yeah mom I don't feel well I'm going to stay in bed bye' I said hanging up and then grabbing a jacket and throwing it on.

'So where are you going?' Taylor said eyeing me up. 'To meet a boy?'

'No! I just wanna get outta here.' I said looking at my hair and eyes in the mirror and giggling. 'I look like Cherie Currie' I said shaking my head.

'Cherie Currie's cute' Lucas said shrugging. Taylor's mouth opened. 'Do not hit on her she is my friend no matter how hot she is and I'm your girlfriend' she said hitting him.

'Ow I was not! I was just saying that I think Cherie Currie is cute not her!' he said and she hit him again. She stormed out and he followed her along with Miley and Marie who were chatting about something else.

'Is Betty Crocker cuter than me?' I heard her say indignantly down the hall.

Karen put on a jacket over her floral dress and a camera around her neck. 'Well Mike and I wanted to hit the sites. College students have a lot more freedom! You coming Heath?' she said and he nodded and got up. 'What sites are there to see?' he said raising an eyebrow. 'Didn't the teachers say we couldn't go see the Statue of Liberty or the Empire State Building yet because they needed to bring us?' Mike said.

'Well when I said sites I meant places to have fun' she admitted and then perked up. 'Hey Pixie can you show us some places?' she said pleadingly.

'Um…' I averted my eyes to Heath who was looking at me curiously. 'Sure why not? Cherie Currie can take a day off from rocking right?' I said and they laughed.

When we walked out of the hotel the first thing I wanted to show them was the Radio City Music Hall. We walked down and I waved goodbye to the porter who was practically like my father. Seriously if I ever got married I would ask Jasper to walk me. If he was still alive. I really hope he will be. Anyway as I walked out, Karen caught my arm.

'So do you like have a car?' she asked looking around.

'Yeah but it would be quicker to walk. Or take the bus or subway.' I said.

She looked at me blinking. 'You're filthy rich and you take the _subway_, Why?' she said, and her eyebrows rose comically.

'Um why not?' I asked her. I wasn't sure what she was getting to…

She shook her head. 'Whatever let's go' she laughed and linked arms with me. 'So that guy yesterday was he your boyfriend?' she said and Mike and Heath stopped chatting and looked at me.

'Oh no. I just had lunch with him. I mean I wasn't really interested in him.' I sniffed.

'Poor Guy' she said shaking her head and nudged Mike. I felt thirteen all over again and they were the older cooler group. Well not anymore. I flicked my hair and we walked through midtown Manhattan. I saw the bright building ahead and squeezed Karen's arm.

'So what is this place?' she asked. I stopped and stared at her. 'Only the showplace of the nation! The Grammy Awards, Tony Awards, MTV Video Music Awards, and Daytime Emmy Awards were held here not to mention class bands who played here like The Beatles-'

'Ok alright I get it! So let's go in!' she said and grabbed Mike's hand and let go of me and ran in. I smirked and went inside and waved to Marshall, a young security guard who had the hots for me. I smiled flirtatiously and went over.

'It's ok if I give them a private tour right Marshall?' I said and smiled and batted my eyelashes. He nodded quickly and his adam apple bobbed up and down nervously and he opened the doors clumsily. 'Go on in. But if anyone asks you I didn't-' he started.

'I know, I know. Thanks I owe you' I said waving and walking in. I went down some stairs I saw another security guard and stopped. Mike banged into me and I tripped down the stairs, only to have him wrap his arms around me and save me. I turned around.

'Thanks Mike, I owe you big-' I said then froze. Instead of Mike's face looking straight at me, there was those two big brown eyes at _least_ three inches away from me.

'You ok?' Heath asked me.


	9. Chapter 9 Drag her to Hell, please?

**She will be loved – Chapter Nine– Drag her to Hell, please!**

Oh yeah incase any of you were wondering why this is in the Ten things I hate about you category it's because I was new to Fanfiction and just thought you pressed any random thing with an actor you like in it. It's just one of my favorite movies and Heath was in it so I guessed what the hell, I don't know any particular movie like this story.. I've just had people questioning me that's all…;)

_**Okay. I know I need to get over this guy. I've spent four years in New York with the hottest guys ever, kissed hot guys, gone on dates with them. So why does this normal guy from Carson City who isn't anything special, like a model, jock or even a popular guy totally turn me into a shy, weird thirteen year old girl again.**_

'_**No. I mean yes. I mean…' I was at total loss of what to say. Nothing could make this more awkward unless I like, sneezed or threw up or something. Oh crap now I'm giving myself ideas.**_

_**He let go and looked at me weirdly and I turned around and stepped down. Moments later, Karen and Mike ran in.**_

'_**Oh there you are, we thought we lost you. Let's go' she said and went in. We looked around at the museum and bought stuff and then went to a clothes shop while Heath and Mike went to a movie place to pick up some DVD's. I looked at some clothes I knew I was never going to buy and shuddered at my experience in the music hall. I looked over at Karen, trying to make conversation so I could forget it.**_

'_**So um who's that Marie girl?' I asked Karen as she looked at some Capri pants.**_

'_**Huh? Oh yeah her…She moved here from Indiana with her parents and little brother six months ago. She's a bit…'**_

'_**Bitchy?' I finished off and Karen chuckled. 'You're so changed. But even when you were younger you were always nice. I always felt you were extremely mature for your age. Your mom's a cow though. Sorry but it has to be said' she said sheepishly and walked out of the store after buying a navy cardigan.**_

'_**Yes it does. Many times. So she's in the same class as them I assume. Marie I mean.' I said walking towards the cinema. We were going to see 'Valentines Day' and since Miles and Taylor and all them were off at three and the movie started at twenty past, we decided to all go. Taylor's mom had disappeared early in the morning to a friends had already rang Mike to tell him.**_

'_**Yeah she is. She has a thing for older guys though. She was dating a college freshman when she moved here but broke up with him 'cos of the whole long distance relationship thing. Plus she has the major hots for Heath' she said opening the movie theatre's doors.**_

_**I stopped short. An teeny ounce of chance of me ever liking her had just gone out the window and disappeared into the earth forever. 'She what?' I said looking at Karen with my eyes wide open in an incredulous expression.**_

_**Karen mistook my look as mockery on Marie's half, not..well plain jealously and laughed. 'I know right he is so out of her league. I mean c'mon she's seventeen. The last girl he dated was two years older than him. She would be a backward step.' She said going up to buy the tickets which I had given her money for.**_

_**I stared blankly at the advertisement poster for the movie 'nine' not paying attention to it as Karen's last words echoed through my head. '. **__I mean c'mon she's seventeen...She would be a backward step' __**I gulped back and made a promise to myself to find some new totally fine guy to take my mind off things. I looked around as if I expected my Prince Charming to come waltzing in the door at that moment. He did.**_

_**Karen looked back. 'Oh hey Heath where's Mike?'**_

'_**He's coming. So is Taylor, Miley and Lucas.' He said, shoving his hands into his pockets as I stared glumly on. At least he forgot Marie's name. That made me kind of happy.**_

'_**Pixie paid for all the tickets so we're good to go.' She said smiling at me. I half-smiled back and then watched Miley come in and not bother to hold the door for Mike, and it crashed back into him. Miley didn't even look back. I frowned.**_

'_**Hey Pixie thanks for paying now let's go, I am dying to see Taylor Lautner. Wow he is hawt!!' she said dragging me in but Karen stopped her.**_

'_**Actually Valentines Day was all sold out but Drag me to Hell wasn't and I thought it might be a little fun, you know, going to see a scary movie.' She said cuddling up to Mike.**_

'_**Oh man, fine. If I wet myself though you are paying for my laundry. And therapy if I have nightmares' she said and stomped towards Theatre six.**_

_**We were a bit late and the trailers had started so we ended up right in the front. Mike went in first with Karen behind him, who dragged me with her. We really were becoming quite good friends. Heath came in behind me and I silently gulped. Marie behind him with Taylor's boyf, then Taylor and Miley on the outside because, as she announced loudly in front of the whole crowd, she might need to pee.**_

_**I crouched down in my seat as the movie started. I didn't want to jump or seem stupid with him right beside me. Even though I didn't usually find these kind of movies great for scaring me I didn't want to take any chances.**_

_**The movie started and Marie adjusted herself and put her hand out as if to invite Heath to take it. Oh purlease. I glared at her in the darkness and wished all the curses of this movie on her. In the movie when the witch woman was cursing the button I wished I could do that to Marie. Karen and Marie gasped as she cursed it. I sniggered. Oh c'mon…how scary the cursed button. I laughed a little and Heath stared at me then a smile spread across his face. **_

_**By the end of the movie when the demon had gone into a mans body and he started to dance on the table I was in hysterics. Heath laughed quite a bit too. The funniest part was everyone else was screaming and jumping, especially Marie, which made me laugh even more. When the movie was over and we were outside together, Marie turned around to me.**_

'_**You know it wasn't nice to laugh at people just because they found it scary' she said sticking her nose up at me and everyone stopped chattering and looked at me.**_

'_**I was laughing at the movie, not you.' I said rolling my eyes and turning on my cell incase anyone rang. Oh yeah give out to me but not her precious Heath.**_

'_**Sure you were' she said smirking and looking at Miley who was shifting uncomfortably. **_

_**I raised my eyebrows but said nothing. She looked back at me. 'What you too scared to say anything?'**_

'_**My silence could mean you're not worth the argument' I said picking up my cell as Shenae's ID flashed on the phone and I walked outside. What a bitch. I got out a cigarette and walked home as it turned dark. Shenae just wanted to tell me about something at school and I listened obediently. After that I let out my steam to her on Marie. Then I hung up and continued on home.  
**_

_**As I reached the street next to my hotel, it was pitch dark. I was afraid to go in so I left the keys with Jasper and told him to give them to Taylor when she came. I also told him where I was going as I always did in case I got lost or something bad happened and they needed to find me. I went down to Betty's Club (yeah her brother made a club and named it after her!) and went in. She spotted me and came over.**_

'_**Hey heard about the fall out.' She said and linked arms with me. Some dudes came over and walked with us. Obviously Betty had picked up some 'friends'.**_

'_**Oh yes I gather Shenae told you.' I said flicking my hair and stubbing out my cigarette and going outside where they all followed. Betty went off with a tall guy who looked kind of like Jason Derulo and two guys, one Latin and the other a normal American who was looking at me.**_

'_**So what's your name?' he said asked. The Latin guy waltzed off seeing he wasn't going to get any from me.**_

'_**Pixie. You?' I said. He smiled.**_

'_**Cute name. I'm Jason.' He said. I had to admit he was pretty cute himself. He had kind of Zac Efrony hair but shorter and bright blue eyes and a cheeky smile. His suit looked expensive so I guessed he was from the Upper side somewhere.**_

_**Suddenly my cell rang. It was Miley. I ignored it. **_

'_**You not gonna get that?' he asked. I was about to reply when Karen rang. I picked it up on the fourth ring. **_

'_**Yeah?' I said.**_

'_**Marie is a cow ok? Now come back to the hotel. Everyone's worried Pixie please!' she pleaded quickly before I could hang up.**_

_**I sighed. 'I'm in the dark I can't walk home by myself…' I started.**_

'_**I can walk you' Jason offered shrugging.**_

'_**No offence but I don't even know you…' I said covering the cell for a minute.**_

'_**Seriously I got a limo I'll bring straight there.' He said smiling. I guessed he looked kid of safe. **_

'_**Fine. Where's your limo?' I asked and hung up on Karen and he brought me to the entrance and I hopped in. **_

'_**So you want some champagne or…?' he asked me politely gesturing towards the glasses. I grabbed one and gulped it down. I may have had a few more glasses. Ok maybe like ten. Seriously I was considering hijacking this limo, ramming it into the hotel and running over Marie. Not killing her but maybe paralyzing her. And damaging her voice box so she could never talk again. The car came to a halt outside my hotel and I put down the glass dizzily. Jason got out and walked around and opened the door for me. I stumbled out and he caught me.**_

'_**Whoa maybe you had a little bit tooooo much champagne' he said guiding me to the door then leaving me his number and a smile. Taylor, Lucas, Karen , Mike and Heath were there. Good, no you-know-who. I walked in unsteadily. Taylor spotted me and ran up. **_

'_**Thank God you're ok! Hey are you drunk? And who was that guy?' she asked me, frowning and I saw the rest of the gang frown and look at me. I started to say something illegible and then blinked and saw stars. Jasper knew what was coming and lunged and I collapsed and everything went black.**_

_*** * *  
**_

_**PS don't forget to go to go to my**__** pictures I found for 'She will be loved' and also' pieces of you'...to make the stories more interesting of course.**_

_**Fan fiction doesn't let me post them if I type out the full address so….**_

so just type in photobucket in your link on top of your page but dont forget the www. and the .com at the end and then press

/albums/ad119/PiecesOfMexxX/She will be loved/

for the second one press

/albums/ad119/PiecesOfMexxX/Pieces of You/


	10. Chapter 10 It's Complicated

**She will be loved – Chapter Ten – It's Complicated**

**I woke up with the sun gleaming down and I groaned loudly. My head was like a thousand hammers, no jackhammers were drilling inside.**

'**Bout time you got up.' I heard a voice like Taylor beside me say. Ok fine it probably is Taylor but I can dream right?**

**I sat up and blinked then realized Taylor and I weren't the only people in the room. Great even better. Then Taylor stood up from the couch and folded her arms. Everyone except Marie (Thank God!) and Taylor's boyfriend was sitting there.**

**I rolled my eyes and looked sideways at Taylor. She squinted her eyes and glared at me.**

'**Where did you go last night?' she asked and I sighed.**

'**To my friends club. I didn't do anything there except meet her though.' I said wearily looking at the clock. It was seven. Why was I up?**

'**Oh sure, the magical fairies just came down and made you drunk right Pixie?' she said sarcastically. I let out an exasperated sigh. Everyone was pretending not to notice and watch TV but I knew they were eavesdropping.**

'**I had some champagne in the back of a limo, ok?' I said and she narrowed her eyes further.**

'**Yeah speaking of it, who was that guy who dropped you have.' She said. Damn had she seen him? Last night was a little fuzzy…**

'**That's my cousin Jason.' I insisted. Why didn't I just tell her. It wasn't as if he wasn't a decent guy and not good looking. Oh yeah because the supposed 'love of my life' is a couple of feet away from me listening.**

**She frowned. 'What side is he on?' she said and I racked my brains.**

'**My mom's brother Pete is his father. He's not much of one, not around much.' I said. Pete was actually my mom's only brother and he spent most of his time gambling and getting fast women so it wasn't a complete lie.**

'**Oh yeah I think I heard your mom and mine having a conversation about him once. Well why did you drink, your not twenty one.' She added indignantly and I spurted out in laughter. I stopped slowly realizing she was serious.**

'**Oh right. Uh…it's New York???' I said and she rolled her eyes and sighed.**

'**Well I should go to school, I haven't gone in a while.' I sniffed and got up, wobbled and fell back down then clutched my head. I got up more slowly then and made my way towards the closet and closed the doors behind me.**

**I put on a purple pleated skirt, over the knee black socks with lace, peep toes and a vintage rock T-shirt then came back out. Miley stared in awe.**

'**That's your school uniform?' she asked and Taylor half giggled, half moaned into her hands.**

'**You are so dumb Miley. They don't have a uniform!!' she said and Miley nodded slowly. Then Taylor looked at me. 'They don't right, your not just making a stupid statement?'**

'**No. Well there is a kind of dress code. Pleated skirt and over the knee or knee high socks, hair bands and stuff and plain high heels. It was made by the girls that 'rule the school' and you sort of have to wear it. I meet them halfway.' I said shrugging and Miley rolled her eyes heavily and stood up.**

'**But you'll be a loser then, why would you want to be? Do you have any friends?' she almost screeched and I blinked then snorted.**

'**Who would want to be friends with them. But yeah I'm officially one of the 'higher standard' girls since I'm step sisters with Grace.' I said her name with disgust.**

'**And she's cool?' Miley continued. I started gathering up stuff and throwing them into my bag.**

'**Yeah she's the sort of queen I guess you could say. Gossip Girl was taken from fact.' I said and then stood up. 'Well I'm off, see ya, if I don't then…goodbye.' I said half waving and then stumbled out the door. I was so dead if my mom found out about this.**

**I walked down and waved to Jasper and thanked him then headed towards my school. It was a tall brick building…I personally think it used to be a prison or some kind of mental institution. It would make perfect sense.**

**I walked up and straight away ****saw Shenae coming towards me.**

'**Omg you went out Jason Lockhart?' she asked me, putting her perfectly polished and manicured nails up to her mouth. I opened my mouth to respond but saw the plastic twins coming. Well they weren't twins but I liked to call them that as they acted the exact same. Two-faced, suck-ups, wannabes…**

**Penny had long (extensioned) brown hair and blue eyes and was Grace's worshipper. June had red hair cut to her shoulders and had a nose job done last May.**

**They looked at me eagerly, awaiting my answer. I rolled my eyes.**

'**No he just dropped me home. I'd tell you if anything was going on, seriously.' I lied(about the telling her part…she'd be the last person I'd tell) and went to my locker before the first bell rang. Shenae looked disappointed but then chatted to Penny and June about 'Valentines Day'**

**I made my way over and saw the guy from the café look over and smile and then sort of half wave. I shut my locker and went over to him.**

'**You go here?' I asked and he shut his locker, looking pleased I came over.**

'**Well I just moved here. Your impression of this school made me not totally opposed to going here.' He said awkwardly and then shrugged and I smiled. I had forgotten his name again…I was sure it started with 'J' though, but I did remember me telling him that I ditched and hated this place so it was obvious sarcasm.**

**The bell rang. I looked back at him. 'What do you have?' I asked and he looked down at his timetable.**

'**Calculus now then English.' He said with a frown and I perked up.**

'**I have English with you.' I said and he smiled at me then I waved and walked backwards. He was pretty cute. So was Jason. Why couldn't I **_**see**_** any other guys??? There was something wrong with me mentally, there really us. I had to complicate everything up and twist it so it made sense not to go out with boys. I focused on why not to instead of why _to._  
**

**I oddly looked forward to English and after finishing biology I walked in chatting to Amanda, a really cool girl in my year who's dad worked with the Bon Jovi. She had dyed red hair and pierced nose too. Although the plastics and the Rich Bitches didn't 'approve' of her I thought she was well cool.**

**I sat down next to her and then the guy came in. He smirked at me then gave his note to Mr. Undermine which is actually his real name, and then went and sat beside me.**

**I really had to find out his name and fast. I suddenly got an idea. I leaned over to him.**

'**What does your note say?' I said, trying to look curious and he looked at it, wrinkling his brows.**

'**Not much just says my name and it's signed and stuff.' He replied. Damn. Then another idea hit me.**

'**What's your second name again? I can't remember if you told me.' I said, and it was the truth.**

'**Um it's Young yeah Joshua Young.' He said and I exhaled, relieved. He looked over to the teacher who had his back turned and looked back to me quickly.**

'**And yours is?' he asked.**

'**White. Pixie White.' I said and he nodded then Mr. Undermine turned and clapped his hands and everyone stopped talking and sat down.**

**After English, I didn't see him until lunch. He gave me a quick awkward wave and I decided to sit by him. I sat down and he looked at me surprised.**

'**Won't sitting with the new, sort of geeky guy ruin your reputation?' he asked me, looking around.**

'**Not really, I can't seem to ruin my reputation. Anyway your not geeky you were hanging out with that Howard guy right?' I sniffed and looked down at my cell. There was a text from Taylor and she was asking me about the music hall I went to with Karen and them. Them as in meaning you know who and Mike. I remembered what happened that was specifically scary and amazing and got caught up in daydreams. Joshua coughed.  
**

'**Yeah he's a jerkass…it's just his sister's getting married to my brother so I sort of guessed I should be nice.' He said then added. 'Plus I'm all into journalism and stuff. Isn't that seen as geeky here?' he said and I laughed.**

'**Probably. ****I**** don't think it is though.' I said then bit my lip, hoping he didn't take that as a flirty move. He just smiled then looked up again.**

'**That coffee place, Esquires?' he said and I nodded. He carried on. 'Yeah it was nice…I was wondering you know if you wanted to go there…maybe after school?' He said nodding. I smirked. I felt he liked me and I liked him. He was so cool and down to earth too. **

**Ah what the hell no use passing off every boy just because my old crush is back. Heath would go back to Carson and wouldn't think twice of me and go and marry some pretty older girl who wasn't…well like me. I mean like grungy, into rock, smoking and drinking and getting rides with strange boys. Not to mention four years younger. He was better than that.**

'**Sure.' I nodded and he looked at me, surprised but then turned happy and collected his books as the bell rang.**

'**What time, cos I need to ditch the rest of school.' I said and shrugged.**

'**Whatever time suits you.' He said and I smiled and he walked me to my locker.**

'**As soon as you can after school then I guess.' I said, flashing him a half-smile, throwing my books into the locker and walking away. Oh yeah, I was back.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Dark Side at it's best

She will be Loved – Chapter Eleven – The Dark Side...at it's best.

**I frowned as I sat down on the subway bench. It was half six and I just came from Esquires. Talk about a date.**

**I mean at first I just kept telling myself nothing was to come of it. But I mean he was sooo amazing. We had everything in common and I enjoyed myself so much. Oh man I don't wanna fall for him. I'm messed up; I don't know what I want.**

**I looked at people passing by and wondered if their life was easy. I wished Taylor never came with her stupid ass brother. And Maria. I shuddered. **

**I gathered my bag and walked on towards my hotel. I saw Miley sitting up on the reception desk looking around, spotting me and then hopping off. **

'**Hey where you've been?' she asked smoothing back her hair. I shrugged.**

'**Out.' I replied and she rolled her eyes and took out her cell.**

'**Well we have to go back at six tomorrow...we wondered if you wanted to have a party, you know like a sleepover with soda and crap?' she asked. My eyes widened. Wow my wish was answered - they're going. I didn't even want it to be I was just letting anger out...where was my fairy godmother when I actually needed a wish to come through like...oh I don't know...when I wished a thousand times that I was four years older?**

'**Oh, right, wow. Well sure...back to Carson City huh?' I said slowly even though it was dumb question.**

'**Uh, where else?' Miley answered matter of factly. I scowled. **

'**Well why don't you want to go to a proper party. I could get all of you into a cool club, wouldn't you love that?' I offered and Miley's eyes shone. Then her face dropped.**

'**Taylor would never go or the rest.' She said glumly. I smirked mischievously.**

'**Well don't tell them. Say we're 'going out'. It wouldn't be a lie!' I bit my lip and raised an eyebrow and the corner of Miley's mouth went up. She twiddled her fingers.**

'**I like the way you think Pixie. Welcome to the dark side.' She chuckled darkly and linked her arm with mine.**

'**I went out on date.' I announced suddenly as I walked into the hotel room and saw that no one wasn't there.**

'**Really with who? Is he cute, famous?' Miley asked, dropping her stuff and listening attentively but I sighed.**

'**No, his name is Joshua, he was there with the cocky guy the day you came here. I really liked him. It was great. But...' I started and Miley wrinkled her nose.**

'**But what?' she asked and I sat down.**

'**But I like this other guy. But he doesn't know.' I said carefully. She widened her eyes and sat beside me.**

'**Wow that is so romantic. What's his name?' she asked, holding her hand to her heart and I gulped.**

'**It doesn't matter. Let's just call him...Skip.' I said and she shrugged and listened anyway.**

'**Well what's to say **_**Skip**_** doesn't like you back?' she asked. I groaned.**

'**He's older than me, college older. Plus I've always just been the little girl. And I don't know him too well.' I said and then gulped again hoping I didn't sound too obvious. But she didn't look suspicious and Miley's emotions were usually blatantly written across her face.**

'**Well...wow this is a hard one. I'd say...oh, try and get him jealous with the Joshua guy. And if it doesn't work you still got him and if it does...well then it does.' She explained and picked up the phone and read the text. 'They're all coming to the address you said. Let's hope they fall for it!'**

**I thought about Miley's plan as we rode the limo there. Smart, but too cruel? Well i am pretty desperate. I texted Joshua about the club and asked him to meet me there. We drew up near it and I got out, my suede shoes gleaming and pulling up my strapless, little black dress. It was party time.**


End file.
